


Pamphlets

by lilas_not_okay



Category: In Other Lands | The Turn of the Story - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Rewrite, Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilas_not_okay/pseuds/lilas_not_okay
Summary: A rewrite of the aftermath of Adam kissing Elliot. If Elliot had not been so insensitive about Adam, I feel like Luke would have been more okay with coming out to Elliot, and their relationship would have happened earlier, so I rewrote the scene.
Relationships: Elliot Schafer & Luke Sunborn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Pamphlets

**Author's Note:**

> I just read In Other Lands, and it's pretty much my favorite book ever now, and I just had to write something in the fandom. I love Elliot even though he's an idiot, and I wanted him and Luke to be a little less hostile and a little more trusting of each other. A rewrite because I hate problems that hurt my favorite characters, even if it's well written and necessary to the plot. Constructive criticism always appreciated!

“Hey, I was looking for you,” Elliot said.

“Yeah?” Luke smiled. “Here I am.”

“Why are you doing the archery again?” Elliot asked. “I heard you beat everyone.”

“I wouldn’t have if Serene was allowed to compete.”

Elliot was pleased by this tribute to Serene until it occurred to him that she would probably be able to participate in the trials when she and Luke were married. Luke lifted the bow, arms steady and able to master it in a way he hadn’t quite been two years ago, and hit the bull’s eye.He aimed and fired again, three times in a row, and every time the arrow he fired hit the arrow before it and split it, so every one landed in the bull’s eye.

“So I came to tell you something hilarious,” said Elliot, sitting on one of the low wooden benches surrounding the ring and bored by all the martial prowess. Culaine came to his arms with a soft whine, butting against Elliot’s chest for praise and petting. “And also, Culaine is a hero!”

“My dog is a hero?” Luke looked confused but amused.

“Blind people have, like, seeing eye dogs,” Elliot continued. “I think Culaine could have a real future as a sexual harassment preventing dog.”

“What do you mean? Who was getting… sexually harassed?” Luke looked confused and slightly embarrassed, as he always did when sexual matters came up. He busied himself with moving around his arrows, because as all intelligent people can tell you, it matters what order you put arrows that are all exactly the same.

“Me!” Elliot said.

“What!” Luke looked up, outraged. “By who?”

“Adam! Apparently that was what all the following me around and annoying me this summer was about, the blond twit. If he had a better personality, I don’t think I would have minded, but he just acted so entitled to it. As if he deserves my affections simply because he’s a Sunborn! The nerve!” Elliot looked annoyed all over again, and Luke just looked confused. Not by Elliot’s disdain for the Sunborn family, he was used to that by now. He looked back down at his arrows. He’d just poked his finger on the tip of one, and he stuck the finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding. 

“What do you mean, you wouldn’t have minded?” Luke asked, pausing in his sucking of his middle finger to give Elliot his full attention. 

Eliot stared back at him, a fair amount of annoyance still present, though it was obviously directed at Luke this time, not the memory of Adam. “Well, I don’t just swing one way, Sunborn. The world is vast and full of pretty people, and I’m not going to do myself the injustice of only being attracted to girls. One person I am not attracted to, however, is Adam.” 

“Huh,” Luke said, looking back at his arrows with renewed interest. A small but prominent blush flushed his cheeks. “I’ve heard of some people being like that. A relative of mine, Gregory Sunborn. What do you… what do you call it?”

“Bisexuality,” Elliot said in a familiar voice. It was his I-cannot-believe-you-do-not-know-this voice, and it was one Luke heard often. Luke relaxed, knowing that they would slide back into their normal conversational channels of Elliot lecturing him and Luke listening. “I cannot believe you people over here don’t have a word for it. Seriously, I need to show you some of my pamphlets…” 

Elliot’s words trailed off, and he looked thoughtful, considering his precious pamphlets. Of course, his silence didn’t last long. Barely half a minute later, Elliot started to speak again. “So what are you into, loser?”

Luke was not expecting such a question, as Elliot did not often inquire about his personal preferences. His shoulders tensed, though he tried to conceal it. “I suppose I don’t... I’m not into girls. Not like you. I’m into guys.” He was flushed once again, but that was to be expected. 

“Hm. Well, that’s going to disappoint every girl in the training camp, but it will certainly excite some of the boys. Don’t let it go to your head, Sunborn. At least you’re more pleasant about it than Adam. You’ve never tried to kiss anyone without their permission, have you?” Elliot asked, leaning back on his bench. Culiane leaned back with him, and Elliot started petting his head again. 

Luke looked at him, vaguely offended. “Why would I do that?”

Elliot nodded. This was, apparently, the correct answer. “At least you’re good for something, loser. Though that is annoyingly noble of you.” 

Luke nodded as well, and they mutually and silently let the subject go. For once, they sat in companionable silence, even though Serene was not there. It was comfortable, and Elliot continued to pet Culaine. However, Elliot’s record of not talking was around 70 seconds, so the silence was not sustained. He began a long and, at least to Luke, largely uninteresting lecture on the unnecessariness of the Sunborn trials. It was an inevitability, and Luke had been prepared for it. Luke moved on to rearranging his knives, which for whatever reason he had brought to the archery range. It was not unpleasant, and Luke did not mind.


End file.
